Maybe She'll Find Me
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: Contains spoilers till 6x05. She found the relic, but will it lead her to him? Or it is just another dead end? STYDIA. TWO-SHOT. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **Here's a two-shot about Stydia.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **This is kinda has event from many episodes of season 6. So, Spoilers!**

* * *

 _"He didn't leave anything behind."_

* * *

Why? Why couldn't he had just left something, so that she can make everyone believe that he was real, that she was not making him up. She knew this wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her, this was not confirmation bias, this was real, he was real. And she had to find him.

Malia seem to think that there was no Stiles to begin with, and Scott, she knew he didn't want to give up, but he thought that searching for Stiles was a waste of their time, that they should focus on things those were present, and they knew without a doubt were real.

But she knew that so was he, he was as non-fictional as she was. She had a feeling that he would never give up on them, on her, and she was not ready to let him down by giving up on him. She just needed something, anything, to proof that he actually existed. Anything, even if it's as small as a speck of dust would work.

That night she went to bed, praying to God, that something turn up. People didn't just disappear, they always leave something behind, and she will find it. She will find whatever he'd left behind. And then she'll bring him back.

* * *

The next morning, when Lydia went to school, there was a strange old looking jeep parked in the school's lot. She didn't know why, but there was something about it. It was familiar for some reason. She was alone in the parking lot, she was suppose to be in the class, but there was something about the jeep that was pulling her in.

"Lydia!" Maila called our, bringing her out of the tance,"Let's go, you know I can't survive Maths alone." And with this the young coyote pulled her away from the jeep. But Lydia still kept looking towards it till it was out of sight.

* * *

It was finally the end of school day, and Lydia was going back home, where she planned on continuing her search for Stiles. Scott and Malia had decided that they weren't gonna look for Stiles, instead find a way to stop the Ghost riders, but she couldn't. She couldn't give up in him, not now, not ever.

 _"Stiles," She heard herself shouting and suddenly her surroundings changed, she was running through school hallway, at night, trying to find him._

 _"Lydia?" A voice asked,"You know me. Oh, thank God. You know me." He said and she felt a touch, like someone was holding her hands._

 _"I know you. But I think everybody else is forgetting." She told him, with fear filling her voice._

 _Suddenly the wind around them picks up and there are dry leaves everywhere._

 _"Hey, do you see him?" The invisible man asked._

 _"See what?" She questioned as she turned her head around._

 _"The guy on the horse."_

 _"Stiles, if you can see them, they're gonna..." Her voice giving away the panic she felt,_

 _"No, I know, I know. Okay. They're comin' for me. So you have to get away from me right now, okay?" Stiles said as he put his hands on her shoulder._

 _"I'm not leaving you!" She wasn't going to abandon him._

 _"All right, come on, come on!" And then the invisible force was pulling her with itself,"This way, this way, come on. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" They turned the other way, she couldn't see what she was running from, to the her streets looking normal, but she believed in him,"Okay, this way. Keep going." And they ran._

 _"Where are they?" She asked when they came to a stop._

 _"They're everywhere." He said and they were running towards the jeep, the same jeep she had seen in the school's lot,"Come on, come on, come on! Lydia, don't look at them, okay?" He told her,"Don't try to scream. They'll take you, too. Just do not look at them."_

 _"I won't, I won't!" She promised. They reached the jeep and sat inside. She could see the invisible force jiggling the keys, and then he put them in, but then he didn't start, he just sat there,"What are you doing? We need to go!" She told him._

 _He took out the keys,"There's no time. Lydia, I'm going to be erased, okay? Just like Alex. You're gonna forget me."_

 _"I won't. No, I won't. I won't." She could never forget him, no way, never._

 _"Lydia, you will. Just try to find some way to remember me, okay?" He asked,"Remember how you were the first girl I ever danced with? Or how I had a crush on you freshman year. Sophomore year? Junior year? Remember how you saved my life?"_

 _"You saved my life too." She found herself saying. She felt the invisible man hold her hand and softly it with his thumb as he said,"Just remember... Remember I love you." And before she had a chance to say anything in return, she felt the hand in her being pulled away as the jee's door opened. When the door closed she was left there breathing heavily._

 _"Remember... Remember... Remember..."_

"Remember, I remember!" She can out from her trance and she found that she was sitting inside his jeep. Stiles's jeep. This jeep was what he had left behind. The jeep was his relic. The jeep was a proof that he existed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter contains the spoiler of the upcoming episode, that is, "Radio Silence" Season 6 Episode 5. This is based on the sneak peek #2.**

 **You can find it on youtube:** _"Stiles' Jeep" Official Sneak Peek | Teen Wolf (Season 6) | MTV_

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lydia has asked Deputy Parrish to run the plates of the car and found that the car was register under Claudia's name. Therefore, here she was sitting in the Stilinski house.

"I don't know what to tell you, I haven't seen that jeep in..." She paused looking at her husband for confirmation,"about 18 years?" Noah Stilinski nodded.

"But it's in you name." Lydia said, confused.

"But it was stolen." Claudia simply replied.

"Then how did it end up at the high school?" She asked, desperation clear in her voice.

The elder couple looked at her confused. None knew what to tell her, Claudia opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say.

"Beats the hell outta me." Finally the sheriff replied,"I mean that thing was a junker back in the day, no body knows who'd want it now."

"Maybe somebody dumped it there." Claudia suggested.

"It there anyway to trace the history of the jeep after it was stolen?" Lydia asked the sheriff. This was the relic Stiles had left behind, she knew that.

"No." Sheriff answered, not understanding what was so important about the jeep.

"Maybe there's fingerprints in it." She said, both her voice and eyes filled with emotions.

"Lydia, is this about Stiles?" Sheriff asked the girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Honey, don't you think you've taken this far enough?" Questione Claudia, her for holding an edge. "I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but," Claudia continued, her voice was actually concerned now,"maybe it's a good time to talk to your mom."

Lydia nodded. What else could she do? The jeep as her only clue and it looked like it was dead end.

"I'm sorry, you're right." She was on the verge of breaking down.

"Hey, you okay?" Sheriff asked her, worried about her well being. _God knows the girl had been through enough._ He thought.

"Umm..." Her voice choked,"Yeah...umm...sorry...can you just..." She seemed to have lost the ability to speak coherently,,"uhh, do you mind...?"

"Of course." Claudia said and Lydia walked out of the room. "Take your time." She spoke. As the girl walked out the couple looked toward each other with concern showing on there face.

* * *

Lydia was making her way to the bathroom, when suddenly a wall caught her attention. The wallpaper was torn, from her actions the day before. She walked towards it and her hand roamed on the wall on their own accord. Then she turned around and leaned on the wall for support as she broke down.

She knew he was real, he was there, but her only hope, the jeep, the relic he'd left behind was showing her no path to follow. How will she find him now? She sat there crying, feeling like she had lost him forever. How can she go on without him?

The ghost rider may have succeeded in taking away his memories, but they couldn't take away the pain of losing him, or the hole in her heart which was there because he wasn't there to fill it with his love, or the feeling of safety that she'd lost with him.

She can't go on like this. She can not live a Stiles-less life. She needed him there, to keep her sane, to ground her, to make her comfortable in her own skin.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? Liked it? Didn't? Tell me, I always love and appreciate reviews!**

 **If anyone wanna talk about Stydia or Stiles or anything related to TEEN WOLF, feel free to shoot me a PM! I'm always up for that.**


End file.
